sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lenne Hardt
}} Lenne Hardt (born May 10) is a voice actress and ring announcer for Japanese mixed martial arts organizations. Her resume includes PRIDE Fighting Championships, DREAM, ONE Championship and Glory World Series and she currently works in Rizin Fighting Federation. She is also the official announcer for Japanese idol group Momoiro Clover Z. Biography Hardt was the youngest of six children and an Air Force brat. Although she was born in Alaska she spent much of her childhood in Idaho. Hardt and her siblings were home-schooled. At the age of 17, Hardt lived in Japan for a year with her brother and sister-in-law, who were already long-time residents of the country. Hardt returned to the U.S. and attended New York University to study the Japanese language and arts before permanently moving to Japan in 1988. While in Tokyo she met her future-husband, a New Zealander. In addition to working as a disc jockey and announcer for television and radio, she has worked as a voice actress for the English dubs of Japanese anime and video games. She also performs as a theater actor and comedian. Ring announcing Hardt entered into a career as an English language announcer for mixed martial arts events in 2000 at PRIDE's first Grand Prix. PRIDE officials needed an announcer fluent in English and Japanese. Although she had no experience with the sport, her agent contacted her about the job and she took it simply because it fit into her schedule. Hardt became a self-described fan of the sport and continued as the English announcer for PRIDE until its final event. When the former staff of PRIDE created DREAM, Hardt was carried over as well. Hardt has also worked with Japanese pro wrestling organization New Japan Pro Wrestling as a special guest English language ring announcer for their January 4 Tokyo Dome shows, announcing both Wrestle Kingdom 8 in 2014 and Wrestle Kingdom 9 in 2015. Hardt's energetic style, which usually includes high-pitched screeching and long alveolar trills, has earned her notoriety within the promotion. Fans have dubbed her "Crazy PRIDE Lady" and many fighters admit to getting "pumped up" by her introductions. She uses singing techniques to prevent damage to her throat rather than take measures to mitigate the damage. Filmography Anime roles *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' - MC (ep. 28) *''Idaten Jump'' *''Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle II'' - Herself (ep. 9) *''Kirarin Revolution'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' - Operator (ep. 1) (Japanese version only) *''Ring ni Kakero 1'' - Ring Call Video game roles *''Air Gallet'' - Narrator *''Bloody Roar 3'' - Shina *''Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django'' - Zazie, Duneyrr *''Confidential Mission'' *''Countdown Vampires'' - Jane Dark, Three Witches, Additional Voices *''EA Sports MMA'' - Herself *''Eternal Poison'' - Narrator *''FantaVision'' - Announcer (Japanese version) *''Fatal Frame'' - Kirie Himuro *''Futari no Fantavision'' - Announcer *''Gitaroo Man'' - U-1 *''Glass Rose'' - Youko Yoshinodou, Marie Yoshinodou *''Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix'' - Announcer *''Kinnikuman Muscle Generations'' - Announcer *''Mega Man X7'' - Axl, Vanishing Gungaroo *''Musashi: Samurai Legend'' - Musashi *''Octomania'' - Angelique, Fei Fei *''Pride Fighting Championships'' - Herself *''Rumble Roses'' - Bloody Shadow / Judgment *''Rumble Roses XX'' - Ring Announcer, Singing Vocals *''Shenmue'' - Tao Lin Xia *''Shenmue II'' - Guixiang Lee *''Shining Force Neo'' - Rebecca *''Silent Hill 3'' - Confessor *''Space Griffon VF-9'' - Maria Hansfield *''Tekken'' series **''Tekken 5'' - Anna Williams **''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection'' - Anna Williams **''Tekken 6'' - Anna Williams (in-game) **''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion'' - Anna Williams (in-game) **''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' - Anna Williams (in-game grunts) **''Tekken 3D: Prime Edition'' - Anna Williams **''Tekken 7'' - Anna Williams (in-game grunts) *''The Transformers'' - Arcee *''UFC Undisputed 3'' - Herself (PRIDE mode) *''Virtua Fighter 4'' - Menu Announcer *''Yakuza 0'' - Coliseum Announcer References External links * * *Aoni Production page *Profile page at encore inc. Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Alaska Category:American expatriates in Japan Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Dream (mixed martial arts) Category:Living people Category:Mixed martial arts announcers Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Pride Fighting Championships